The Black Rose
by MegaCookie
Summary: "There is one person who knows all. Their alias is the Black Rose." Dare gets framed for the almost murder of an old friend and she sets off to find off the real culprit. Friendships get challenged, and with that problem, not only must Dare find out who the real culprit is, but she must also find the elusive Black Rose to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

**Ummmm… I'm back? Yeah I decided to take a ~small-ish~ vacation from fan fiction. But I'm back and with a new chapter story! I don't know if I should stop working on Gifts and Secrets sooo I dunno. **

**P.S. I don't own this. Dance Central and the characters in the game belong to Harmonix.**

_Black Rose_

_Chapter 1: Framed_

_There is one person among us who knows everything and no one seems to know who. They know the answer to all the mysteries of the city and saved many lives by solving and stopping these mysteries. Everyone wants to know who this person is. They took the name the Black Rose…_

"Uh huh. Yeah mom, don't worry I made sure the mini cakes had chocolate filling." Angel spoke into his phone, walking down the street to his house. He listened to the wailing mother on the other end. "Yes, I _promise _to be careful and not trust anyone out here!" Angel said, annoyed about how his mother was talking about an incident that happened last week. It's about 9 at night when Angel suddenly was grabbed to an alleyway by an unknown person!

After that, all that could be heard by no one was a scream and a knife being unsheathed…

Dare POV

Monday Morning 7:30am

I was getting dressed for school in a dress of several neon colors when I heard the sound of sobbing coming from the alleyway next to my house. It's a little scary that there is an alleyway next to my house considering the gangs that could meet up in there but no big commotion has occurred since I moved here a couple months ago. So I got ready quickly to see who is sobbing and make sure they're ok. I may not have met them, yet, but I have a soft spot for those who are sad and I'm willing to help them.

I zoomed out the door after eating breakfast and found out it was Angel's mother sobbing. I didn't know why though until I saw a couple feet away, an ambulance and a couple paramedics carrying an unconscious Angel, who has a gash with blood seeping through on his side. I started tearing up myself at the sight. Angel and I were distant friends. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and I realized that I had to go to school. I gave Angel's mother a quick hug and I started running down to school.

Taye POV 

First Period was about to start and Dare came in with her eyes red and puffy. I knew something happened this morning and I know it wasn't her mom since her mom was out on a business trip.

"Awww, boo, what happened?" I asked and Dare broke down in tears. When she finally spoke, it was hard to make out by her sobs.

"Angel *sniff* unconscious *sniff* wounded, bloody wounded! *sniff" Dare yelled out the last part and I went wide-eyed by the statement. Bloody? Wounded? Who could have done this to Angel? He barely has any enemies! Dare bursted into tears and tears began to form at my eyes as well and the bell for the start of First Period rang. Dare put on her signature upside-down heart glasses and I put on sunglasses of my own. The teacher, Ms. Hazelwood, walked into the room and she must know what happened to Angel as well since there were tears at the rim of her eyes.

"Class, I have an announcement to make." The teacher stated. The words seemed choked up in her throat. "Our very own Angel, has been almost murdered by a hooligan." Ms. Hazelwood had tears streaming down the side of her face.

"And I know who did it!" Shouted Aubrey who came into the room. Of course she doesn't get marked tardy since she is seen as `perfect'. A loud gasp from the class ensued. If she knows show did it, then could Aubrey be… the Black Rose? Aubrey walked to the middle of the classroom and said "And I know who did it because I am the very Black Rose!" Everyone was shocked by that.

Aubrey began walking around the classroom, until she reached Dare's desk. "The person who did it was our very own Dare! Face it Dare, it was you. We know it's you. The alleyway Angel was killed in was next to YOUR house!" You probably couldn't see it through the glasses, but I know Dare went wide-eyed. It couldn't have been Dare! Or maybe it could have been… We may be best friends but I feel as if Dare has been hiding things from me.

Tears ran down her cheeks. Dare pounded her fists onto her desk and stood. "What could I possibly have to gain from killing Angel, Aubrey! And most importantly, why would I do it next to my own house! I'm not stupid!" Dare screamed. She stormed out of the classroom and I decided to chase after her.

Dare POV

That stupid Aubrey! She can't be the Black Rose! She's too busy being girly and insulting others to pay attention to anyone else! I'm being framed. I'm going to find out who did it. I'm at the front of the school with Taye close behind. I stop and let Taye catch up. I spin around to face her.

"Taye, please believe me! I didn't try to murder Angel! I'm being framed!" I hung onto Taye's jacket and I cried my heart out onto it. I spun back around and cried into my hands.

"Want me to help you find out the real culprit? T has always wanted to solve a mystery so she'll be glad to help." Taye put her hand on my shoulder. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Taye! And maybe I could get Emilia to join in the search!" I exclaimed. And both of us started to laugh. Just then, Angel's stepbrother Oleksander, who we call Maccoy, came out.

"Girls! Ms. Hazelwood wants you guys back!" Maccoy yelled to me and Taye.

"We're coming!" I yelled back. Sometimes Maccoy can be really annoying, especially if you have him in your crew. Taye taps me on the shoulder.

"Shall we start a real search for the real culprit after school?" Taye whispered.

"Oh yeah." I whispered back. And with that, Taye and I ran up the stairs and back into class.

And since Ms. Hazelwood is the nicest teacher ever, she excused my earlier outbreak.

**I know I said it would be a chapter story, but I'm not sure if I should continue this or delete this and make another story with this storyline, but with an actual ending to it? Please review! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mystery Solving Log Day 1_

_Taye, T, and I decided to check out the scene of the crime for some leads. We went even deeper into the alleyway to find a bloody hatchet hidden inside a trash can. We wondered why it was in the trash can when I specifically saw the police grab the hatchet that was… buried… into Angel and put it into a plastic bag. So then T thought up something…. Maybe there were 2 culprits behind this! If this were the case, then this mystery just got harder._

_Mystery Solving Log Day 2_

_The three of us decided to search all the stores in town to see if any sold the exact hatchet that was found inside the trash can. None were found. So then we finally went to the deli for lunch when we found the exact hatchet was used to cut the meat! So Taye decided to question the deli man and found he could not have been the culprit because of his alibi. So then she asked if anyone worked for him where the deli man replied 'No one, except for my son.' We were gonna ask more but we all got hungry._

_Mystery Solving Log Day 3_

_I feel like we're getting nowhere. We could not find out who the deli man's son was, no matter how much Taye questioned him. But surprisingly, on a useless side note, Maccoy has been spending a lot of time with Aubrey lately. Could they be dating? It would be funny if they were. I might even have to quit this case. Mrs. Hazelwood has been telling me that I haven't been doing my work which could affect my grade soon. And if I don't turn it around, I could be held back! But I can't quit, I have to do this, for Angel!_

Dare sat back on her couch.

"I think I might give up." Dare said sadly, with her head down.

"You can't give up! What about Angel?" Taye exclaimed, her face full of surprise.

"The docs said he's gonna be ok. He's gonna be dispatched in a couple of days. If only the Black Rose was here…." Dare sighed and walked to the window and stared at the scene ahead. Two children are chasing each other, like they're playing tag. Just like her and Angel a long time ago.

"Well, we may not have the Black Rose, but we do have the victim then." Taye stood up with pride that she finally finished her homework.

"What do you mean?" Dare spun around and her eye raised with curiosity.

"Well you said yourself, Angel is feeling ok so maybe he wouldn't mind be asked some questions…" Taye slowly walked around Dare's messy living room.

"Good idea Taye! I hope he hasn't been dispatched early!" Dare jumped with joy and hugged Taye.

"C'mon T, we're going somewhere." Taye said near the door. Lil'T looked up from her video game.

"Finally, we're going somewhere!" Lil'T exclaimed. She turned off her 3DS and ran out the door.

They're just about to find an important clue to make Dare innocent.

**Yep, I know it's short but it was hard making an idea of how to do this so yeah. Remember to review, I don't own Dance Central/its characters, and more is to come!**


End file.
